Dark Knight VS Poison Ivy
by Cram Zeugirdor
Summary: Woodrue finished his experiments on Poison Ivy. She becomes confused on who she is and if she really wants to rule the world with plants. She still loves Bruce, but she loves her plants too. The sequel to my first book. If you didn't read it, it's called: The Dark Knight: Collapses, it contains Poison Ivy's history, I highly encourage you to read it first. Read and review! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A month later: Arkham Asylum

Diary Entry: Day 1

This Asylum was chaotic, but thank god I wasn't the only one who was here.  
Two-Face and the Riddler was here also, the devils that landed me here.  
For all of you that do not know, my birth name was Pamela Isley: AKA Poison Ivy, probably one of the most misunderstood villains of all time. You probably think I'm just a plant loving freak and you would be right.  
But there is so much more to me than just that, you'll just have to figure that out.

Diary Entry: Day 2

Batman came to visit me.  
The second person I love most beside plants.  
He came to me on my balcony last night.  
I won't tell you what he said.  
You'll have to figure that out.  
_Pamela Lillian Isley AKA Poison Ivy_

**AN: The sequel to my first story. If you didn't read the first one, it's called: The Dark Knight: Collapses. I highly encourage you to read it, so you know the background of Poison Ivy. This story is a sequel (of course) Please read and review, any advice is welcome, or ideas you would like to see will be taken into consideration. Hope you enjoy! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 1

*Ivy's P.O.V.*

I felt so happy and so different when the experiment was finished. I was more alive than I was my entire life, I felt so fulfilled.  
I think Jason decided to call himself the Floral Man, it was moronic, but I didn't care.  
Now that we were a team, we shared some of the same powers. Riddler and Two-Face danced around in glee as their plans were already turning out successful.  
I just couldn't help feeling confused.  
I don't remember how I got into this situation.  
Jason went up to his lab, he was going to work on more experiments for me. By tomorrow I would have to go out into the world and proclaim myself as Poison Ivy.  
"The world will know who you are Ivy," Jason laughed from the stairs.  
I smiled and blew him an air kiss.  
I strutted away from them and went to the room that was made just for me. There was flowers everywhere and they were growing all around me. Due to my new powers, I was the only one who could hear what these plants were saying.  
"We love you, Ivy," They murmured in my ears.  
"I love you more, darlings." I laughed, as they tickled my sides and I fell back onto a large leaf.  
I was as happy as I could be.

*Bruce's P.O.V.*

I went over to Africa to question Jason Woodrue.  
"Can I help you?" He asked.  
"Yes," I say. "I'd like to know what you did to Pamela Isley."  
Woodrue's skin turned brown and he started to attack me, I threw some quick punches, and the man turned into mulch as soon as my fist met his face. I picked up the mulch and headed home.

"I haven't seen anything like this," I put the mulch underneath a telescope. It had the same bacteria that Pam had on the leaf from her office.  
Selena inspected the mulch herself, her lips puckered and she put the mulch down on the table.  
"It's not normal," she says. "Are they like plant zombies or something?"  
"Not zombies," I mutter. "They're mutated plants. I want to say that the professor did more than rape and murder that girl."  
"He injected her with mutated toxins," Selena says. "That's so sick, that poor girl."  
Thunder outside boomed, and bats fluttered all around the cave.  
"I think we're going to have to find her," I say. "They want her for something, but I don't know what."  
"The professor has to finish what he started." Selena added.  
I knew she was right.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

*Ivy's P.O.V.*

"This wasn't part of Woodrue's plan!"  
"Save it Ivy," Riddler laughs, as he parks his jet on top of the Gotham Bank. "Every plan needs some sort of income."  
We all jump out of the jet and Two-Face shoots a hole in the ceiling we jump through the hole, and I hear the alarms go off. We were standing in the middle of the room with a few guns pointed our way.  
The cops were standing in a closed circle around.  
"We don't want to hurt you," A cop jeered. "Just surrender yourselves and everything will be alright."  
Two-Face pulled a rifle out of nowhere and aimed at the cops in his direction. "We don't surrender to anyone."  
With that said, a bunch of plants sprung out from the ground, entangling the cops within a cocoon of vines.  
"That was easy," Riddler smiled. He twirled his cane and walked down the dark hallway, followed by Two-Face and I.  
"What's the point of robbing this bank?" I ask. "Woodrue didn't say anything about a bank."  
Riddler stopped at a corner and held up his hand so we could stop.  
"Listen Ivy," Two-Face was messing with his guns. "You're new at these kind of things, so we want you to get the feel of what you're in for. You're going to be a villain, and with that said, you're going to help us rob a bank even if it's not mandatory."  
It was sort of exciting, the whole plan was exhilarating.  
I mean, the rush of robbing a bank was what kept me pent up. It was the thought of getting caught and getting away.  
Around the corner there were two guards guarding a large safe.  
All three of us walked out into the hall with the cops raising their guns.  
"Stop right there!" They yelled.  
Riddler stopped, and held up his hands, but Two-Face still had his guns out ready to shoot the next thing that moved.  
I was standing behind them, because I wasn't ready for this type of atmosphere. But I really wanted to be a part of the action so I stepped up in front of Riddler and Two-Face.  
I don't know what was coming over me, but I was just feeling really bad.  
The cops smiled at me seductively, in a comical way. They must've thought I was a joke. Probably because I was standing before them in a bikini styled outfit made out of leaves, with vines running up and down my arms and legs.  
"Plant girl," A cop began. "We're only trying to stop real villains here, so go back to your garden and cuddle with your plants."  
I blew them an air kiss, and watched as pink dust flew out of my mouth, and twirled around both of the cops nostrils.  
They both twitched, and their eyes turned into a bright pink color.  
"Oh that must be new," Riddler laughed.  
I turned to wink at him, then I turned back to the cops. "Boys can you do me a favor and guard the rest of the bank from other people who try to stop us." I say to them.  
"As you wish," The cops say in unison. They both dawdle away from me, and down the hall. They looked like zombies.  
"You take the fun out of everything," Two-Face grunted. He turned around to face the back of the cops and he shot them in the back of their heads. I watched as the bullets crashed into their skulls and I watched as the cops collided into the floor.  
I sighed. Two-Face seemed to kill all my pride. Right when I was feeling good about my powers, he goes and makes my powers seem pathetic and useless.  
"It's pheromone dust," Riddler stated as he inspected me more closely. "She can use her charms to control people, mostly men, kind of like mind control. That'll be pretty useful with Woodrue's plans."  
Riddler tip-toed up to the gigantic safe. He pulled out his cane and held it up to the device panel, he used his cane to decrypt a lot of codes. I watched as the safe doors swung open, revealing stacks of bills and gold.  
Riddler and Two-Face looked like two little giddy school boys, as they jumped inside the safe room and rolled around in the money.  
I was kind of disappointed.  
I didn't see anything pleasing about robbing a bank and getting money, when the cops couldn't even put up a fight.  
No wonder Two-Face said I took the fun out of everything.  
With my powers I could get away with whatever I wanted.  
I ran my hand through my wavy red hair, then I strut inside of the safe to look at the money and gold.  
"Lets grab what we can and get out of here." Riddler grabbed some money.  
I had a bunch of plants grow all around me, and the vines grabbed stacks of money and gold.  
Riddler's jet pulled up next to a window, and we placed the money in the trunk of the jet.  
The three of us stood there as my plants were packing up the jet with money.

*Selena's P.O.V.*

I was waiting for Batman to hurry up with Commissioner Gordon. Someone just robbed a bank, and Batman was about to go and check it out. I hated when he wanted to go and check things out by himself.  
He said it was too dangerous for me, but a cat has nine lives. I'm pretty sure I can handle myself in these types of situations. I mean it was only a bunch of moronic thugs, acting like they were hardcore, robbing a bank.  
No big deal.  
I grabbed my whip, and attached it to my belt, then I pulled on my cat mask.  
Batman was ready to get to the bank I saw him gliding over the buildings.  
I started running and jumping over the buildings. It was a lot of fun when nights were like this. It reminded me of when I first met Batman and he would chase me on top of these rooftops.

I was standing on top of a building, looking at Gotham Bank, the worlds safest bank was just being robbed. I saw a bunch of police cars and news reporters standing outside. They were looking at a large vine that grew from the ground. The vine wrapped itself around the bank and carried it higher in the sky.  
There were cops entangled within the vines, and they were hanging outside of the bank. They were screaming for help, supposedly on what I was hearing, the vines were suffocating those cops.  
I knew they needed to be cut down so that they could breathe again.  
"What are you doing here?" It was Batman.  
"I just figured that you needed all the help you could get," I respond. "I mean, face the facts. There's man-eating plants up there and you need help."  
"No," Batman stated. "It's too dangerous. I can't let you get hurt."  
"Why?" I ask. "Why can't you realize that I'm just like you, and I can take care of myself. I know you care about me, but you need to let go of your fears. Not everyone you love is going to die."  
I could see the hurt in his eyes. I could tell that he was relating to what I said with his parents.  
Without me noticing, he quickly used the grappling hook to tie me up to the wall.  
"Batman!" I scream. "What are you doing?"  
He didn't say another word, he just flew away with another grappling hook to the Gotham Bank.  
"Dummy," I mutter.  
He can't do everything by himself. I started writhing against the ropes, until they were loose, then I used my nails to cut me free from those ropes.  
He must've went easy on me with these ropes, they were a bit too easy for me to break through.  
Maybe Bruce trusted me after all.  
I started to run on the building and then I jumped onto a nearby vine.  
It moved a lot, and it could probably tell that I was climbing on it.  
I used my agility to climb up the vine until I managed to get to the top. A bunch of the cops that were tied up in vine cocoons looked at me. Their faces were blue.  
I quickly jumped onto a guy, and cut him loose and then I carried him to the front door. The vine was almost like a slide.  
"Everything will be ok," I say to him as he was catching his breath. "I want you to get back to the people and stay safe."  
"How do I get down?" He asked, exasperated.  
"Slide down this vine," I point to the vine.  
The cop looked unsure. "Thank you." He says before he jumps on the vine, and slides all the way to the bottom. All the people at the bottom of the bank prepared a trampoline so the cops could have a gentle landing.  
I cut loose more of the cops. They thanked me and slid down the vine together.  
I needed a way to get inside of the bank, going through the window was cliché, so I kicked open the front door, and strutted through.  
I was amazed to see how fast these plants were growing, the whole lobby looked like a jungle. With leaved and vines hanging from the ceiling, grass was growing through cracks in the floor.  
I saw more men entangled in vine cocoons, but I think it was too late to save them. Their skin was green with pink eyes. Soon they were released from their plant cocoons, and they landed on the ground.  
They looked like zombies.  
"Crap," I pulled out my whip, and that was sign to them that I was ready to fight.  
They lunged towards me, with green fingers. I jumped into the air and kicked them in the face, some went flying through the air, and some just exploded into mulch.  
This wasn't normal.  
I don't care what anyone says.

*Bruce's P.O.V.*

I thought I told her to stay away.  
Ugh Selena's persistent, I'll give her that.  
I threw some batarangs at some of the plant zombies attacking Selena. She looked around and smirked at me when she saw me. I ran into another room, I knew Selena was going to follow, I didn't want her to get hurt, but I knew she was right. She could take care of herself.  
More plant zombies were in the halls.  
What did Pam do to these men. Her and Riddler must've spent a whole lot of time figuring out how to create mind controlling plants.  
"Batman," Selena ran up to me.  
She was just as shocked as I was when these plant zombies stood there staring.  
They didn't attack us, which was a good thing.  
"There has to be a way to revive them," Selena muttered.  
I looked around, I wasn't sure if they could be saved. Their skin was green, and their eyes were pink.  
"Do you like them Batsie?" Riddler laughed as he strolled out from one of the doors on the upper floor. "They really are something remarkable,"  
"What did you do to them Edward?" I ask.  
"I didn't do anything," He looked shocked that I would even blame him. "Blame Ivy, it's her. All this is her."  
Two-Face walked out of a door on Riddler's right, at the same time Pam strutted out of a door on Riddler's left.  
Pam looked shockingly different. Her hair was red with leaves entangled in her hair, her green eyes looked transparent and her skin was a light tone of green with vines running up and down arms and legs.  
"We're no match for you Batman," Pam responded. "My babies will destroy you, and then the rest of Gotham."  
"Pam," I say. "This isn't you, don't let them guide you into their lifestyle."  
"Shut it Batman," Two-Face shot at Selena and I but we jumped out of the way. "She's here because she wants to be."  
I looked at Pam, she nodded in agreement. She held out her hand over her plant zombies and soon, they were awake and they flung themselves at Selena and I.  
"See you Bats," Riddler laughed. Then the three villains ran into another room as Selena and I were fighting a crowd of plant zombies.  
Some of them turned into mulch as my fist slammed into their body, and some just fell on the ground.  
Selena was kicking them in the face, and throwing quick punches into their gut.  
"There's too many!" She yelled.  
She was right, but I was actually kind of glad that she was here with me.  
I saw the Riddler's jet fly pass the window, and then the window exploded as more of these plant zombies jumped into the room.  
I heard a beep, and then I looked down at my bat-cell. Gordon was calling me.  
I grabbed Selena, and then I used my grappling hook to swing us to a little pillar.  
"What happened?" Selena asked. "I can handle these punks."  
She was trying to jump back into the crowd of zombies but I held her close to me as I picked up the phone.  
"What's wrong Gordon?" I ask.  
Gordon's face looked shocked, and I saw a crowd of people running in a flock behind him. "Those cops you sent down were infected by something-"  
Selena and I we listening intently.  
"-They're green with pink eyes, and they're attacking more of Gotham's civilians!"  
"We'll take care of it," I say.  
"I know you will," Gordon agrees. "You're the Batman, but you need to hurry."  
He turned the camera so we could see people running around and a bunch of plant zombies running around and biting people.  
"Crap," Selena says. "I'm sorry. It's my fault, I thought I was saving those cops."  
"Get out of there!" Gordon yells. He points the camera to the bank we are clearly standing in. "The bank is about to fall down, hurry up and get out! NOW!"  
Selena and I run towards the door that the three villains left through, then we run down a fleet of stairs.  
But then there was Ivy at the door.  
"Pam," I say, I hold out my hand to her but she doesn't take it. "Please come with us. You don't need to start this lifestyle."  
"Bruce," Selena grunts. "Lets go, leave her ass."  
Pam didn't even look at me, she was too busy staring at the ground looking like a zombie.  
"Batman!" Selena yells. "This place is falling apart and you're standing there. OMG lets go!"  
I approach pam, but suddenly she grows fangs and sharp teeth.  
Selena kicks Pam in the face, and I watch as Pam turns to mulch and falls into the ground.  
"Lets go!"  
We both run, and I call Alfred so that he could send over the Batwing.  
There's a large hole in the ceiling, and I see the Batwing hovering over. I grab Selena and then we grapple into the Batwing. Luckily we got inside, right before the Gotham Bank collapses back to the Earth where it once dwelled.  
Then we fly back to the Batcave.

**AN: Hi guys, hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review and any advice is welcome.**


End file.
